Don't Forget
by tinkerbell817
Summary: He said only one thing to us before he left, before the battle began, he looked us square in the eye and told us, “Never forget. Don’t forget to live, laugh, and love.”
1. To Live

Hermione blinked rapidly, the sun streaming in through her window was bright shining into her sleep dulled eyes

Hermione blinked rapidly, the sun streaming in through her window was bright shining into her sleep dulled eyes. Suddenly she realized the reason that she'd bolted up so quickly and with a moan buried her head in her pillow as her hand shot out to silence the loud buzzing Muggle alarm clock. Instead she hit a smaller switch and the local radio station blared to life playing the Beatles song, "Good morning, Good morning". Scrambling for the cord she muttered under hear breath and then launched little radio across the room to smash satisfyingly against the wall. The noise did in fact stop, but now she would have to replace the foul thing.

From what she'd seen of the clock before its unfortunate demise it was early, only eight o'clock and it was a Tuesday. She didn't work on Tuesdays. Rolling back over she hoped to somehow get back to sleep, just five more minutes would do her good. She closed her eyes just to bolt back up with them wide open. Now she remembered the reason that the stupid thing had gone off in the first place, it was July 31st.

Quickly she jumped out of bed and stretched languidly. Then she idly made her bed. Humming softly to herself Hermione walked over to her wardrobe and began to pick out what she would need for the day. The song in her head made her feel more like herself than she had in years. The words brought back memories from before, memories from her childhood, memories of her favorite Great-grandfather, Pap.

_"Oh! How I hate to get up in the morning, __  
__Oh! How I'd love to stay in bed; __  
__some day I'm going to kill the bugler, __  
__so I can spend the rest of my life in bed."_

She could hear his old voice sing it lightly, cheerfully. It was just a few lines of an older song, she knew now, but that was how Pap always sang it. She went about her morning routine, showering and moving about the kitchen, trying not to wake her parents. An hour after her alarm went off so rudely and interrupted her sleep; Hermione was dressed and ready to go. Leaving a message on the counter, she headed out to meet Ron.

--

The humid air made Hermione glad that she'd chosen to wear muggle clothing to her brunch date with Ron. The knee length black skirt and long-sleeved black top were still much cooler than the stifling, heavy robes that she wore in the Wizarding world. As she walked along the dusty road through the town she remembered the great battle that had taken place there. She remembered all of the friends lost that day. More than anything she remembered him.

Blinking through her tears Hermione realized that she'd come to the gate. Ron walked up looking sober in his own long black shirt and khakis. He was always the first one to arrive for their little outing. Standing there, she gazed at the little cottage that used to be Harry's home.

"Hey." Ron said for lack of anything else.

"Hey." She answered clutching a little bouquet of lilies.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get much more out of her Ron sighed, "Shall we?"

Hermione nodded. Quietly they made the short walk from the house to the cemetery. Ron pushed open the shiny iron gate that had been installed to keep out tourists. Hermione laid a lily on each of the grave markers for Harry's parents and moved to the newer stone beside them. The old bunch of lilies, withered and tattered with age, she tossed aside. The new ones went in their place.

Only then could she bring herself to read the epitaph, the one that always made her cry.

_Here Lies Harry James Potter_

_Beloved Son and Friend_

_The Boy Who Lived and Died_

It was there on the simple white marble headstone. It was there like that was all that could be said of him, like that was all his life could be boiled down to.

--

Half an hour later they had finished paying their respects and were being seated at a muggle restaurant that served breakfast all day. They had the same breakfast every year, his favorite, a simple plate of bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast with marmalade washed down with a glass of fresh orange juice.

When Hermione had finished her toast, Ron cleared his throat. The meal had been silent up until then so she looked surprised to hear him begin, "Hermione, I think that we need to talk."

"Talk? About what?" she asked perplexedly, folding up her napkin and brushing the crumbs from her hands.

"You." He said simply.

"Me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes you." He sighed, "It's been five years Hermione."

"I know how long it's been Ron." She replied quietly.

"I know that you miss him, I still miss him too. Blimey, he was my best mate too." He paused there waiting for a reaction then continued, "But that hasn't stopped me from having a life of my own. Do you remember what he said to us? He said, 'Don't forget to live, laugh, and love.'"

"I remember." She responded softly, "And I do have a life Ronald."

"If you can call that part-time librarian post, living with your parents, and once a year outings to a cemetery a life." He replied getting frustrated, "You don't talk to any of our friends anymore, you barely leave the house, and you don't use magic. He gave up everything just so we could go on and have normal lives. Here you are doing the opposite of what he would've wanted."

"Why…!" Hermione began, outraged.

"No, don't argue this time, not today Hermione." Ron commanded a tear forming as he got some muggle money out of his wallet and put it on the table, "Just think about what I said."

Hermione sat; stunned at the table watching him put his wallet away. Her mouth hung open as she tried to think of a reply. Before he walked away Ron looked back at her and whispered, "You're sad because you lost one friend. But I lost both of my best friends that night."

--

Hermione went home that day and cried. For the next week she pondered Ron's words and wrote a lot in her journal. Then she gave in and accepted that he was telling the truth.

--

Now, six months later, she was living with Ginny in an apartment in a Wizarding section of London and working on the Committee for Experimental Charms. Hermione threw herself into her new life, working hard and spending her free time at home reading, or out with Ron.

The job was a low level sort of position, but it was good enough. Hermione didn't really need to work after the ministry granted her a pension as a war hero and Harry left her a third of his sizeable fortune, but who wanted to sit at home all day? Ron had been granted the same and he now worked as an Auror.

Hermione began a new routine in her new life. Twice a week she and Ron would have lunch together if he wasn't on assignment. Saturday was movie night for them. Tuesday was shopping with Ginny. On Thursdays Hermione took a muggle yoga class and on Sundays she had dinner with her parents.

Six months after Ron's little talk, Hermione started living again.


	2. To Laugh

The small two bedroom apartment was full of sound, despite the fact that only one of the occupants was at home. In the kitchen, a radio blared the WWN in stark contrast to the muggle appliances around it. A cat-kneazle mix purred contentedly from his basket beside the couch as a hyper pygmy puff did the same from his perch on the television on the opposite wall. At the end of the hall a loud buzzing emanated from the bathroom. The door to the left stood open and the light pouring out of it illuminated the entire hall, as well as a portion of the kitchen. The door to the right was shut firmly although a muted beeping could be heard coming from the room.

"Gin? I'm home!" the other occupant announced wearily, struggling to be heard over the music, throwing her keys on the kitchen table, and setting her bag down, more gently, beside them.

The hum of the blow-dryer stopped as Ginny answered, "Good!" came the emphatic reply from down the hall, "I'll be right there."

Hermione shrugged off her heavy winter coat, turned the volume down on the radio, and turned to the fridge behind her, "Hmm…" she murmured to herself, studying its contents, "We need milk, salad mix, and–"

"I thought that we might eat out tonight," a voice interjected into her shopping list, "at least after we go for groceries that is."

Meeting the warm brown eyes of her flat-mate she replied, "That sounds good. I'm not in the mood for cooking."

"I'd thought you might agree." Smiled Ginny, putting in her earrings, "What do you say to Italian?"

Hermione nodded, "My assistant recommends that new place on Dover Street. It's called 'Alloro'. She says it's got amazing pasta."

"Sounds good to me." She chuckled, "I never knew that the Assistant Director of the Committee on Experimental Charms was considered high ranking enough to rate their own assistant."

Blushing, Hermione pulled a small notebook from her purse and replied, "Well, it's the only way that I could convince them to let me start out as only an assistant sirector in a minor department. They wanted to put me somewhere in the Minister's cabinet but I wouldn't let them."

"And giving you an assistant was the compromise?" The redhead asked incredulously as she slipped on her shoes.

"Yep." The brunette answered self-consciously, jotting down her shopping list.

Shaking her head Ginny remarked, "What people won't do for a war hero. Anyway, let's get going, I am starving and we have shopping to do."

_-An Hour Later-_

"Wow, this restaurant is beautiful." Hermione commented looking around as the waiter led them to their table.

The walls of burnt orange stucco gave the room an inviting glow as they wandered through the sea of wrought iron chairs, comfortably padded and upholstered in golden patterned fabric, and antique finished wooden tables. Fascinated, Hermione noticed that a few of the doorways they passed through were even surrounded by latticework arbors of real grapevines.

"Thank you." Ginny smiled up at the young waiter as he placed menus in front of them.

Hermione sat in the opposite chair and opened up her menu commenting, "I'm starved. What are you having, Ginny?"

"Oh, I don't know." The redhead shrugged, opening her own menu, "I'm fond of grilled chicken alfredo, I think I'll have that. What about you?"

Hermione nodded thoughtfully, "I really don't know. There's penne romana and chicken marsala, but I'm not sure if it's good here." She unrolled her silverware and placed her napkin in her lap as Ginny spoke to the sommelier.

"A little extravagance to celebrate today is just what we need." Ginny sighed happily as Hermione raised an eyebrow at the purchase of the entire bottle of wine.

"Celebrating are we?" Hermione asked, playing along as the waiter returned to take their order, "Then we'll both go wild have tonight's special."

Ginny just smiled and took a sip of her water, as the waiter wrote down their order. When he was gone Hermione finally inquired, "What exactly is it that we are celebrating today?"

"Hogwarts will have a new Professor this fall." The younger woman stated proudly, "I'm going to be teaching Transfiguration."

Hermione beamed excitedly, "That's great Gin! The last two transfiguration professors have even gone on to be Head of the school."

"I know, but I'm not cut out for that. I'll be happy just to teach. You know that I haven't been happy just working for Madame Malkins." She replied happily, "Teaching is what I've always wanted to do."

"I'm so happy for you Ginny." Hermione smiled, "Maybe one day Flitwick will finally retire and we'll be able to work together."

"That'd be great!" the redhead exclaimed.

With another smile, Hermione took a sip of her own water, and they slipped into a comfortable silence.

A few minutes later, their food arrived. Ginny watched her best friend take a bite of the pasta and shook her head. Hermione quirked an eyebrow and Ginny replied, "You know what else is great about my new job?"

Shaking her head Hermione washed down the bite with a sip of wine and asked, "What?"

"It made you smile." She replied quietly.

Confused Hermione retorted, "That's silly, Gin. I smile all the time."

"No you don't. I can count the number of times you've smiled in the last year on one hand." Ginny countered, "You only started smiling since last summer when you and Ron had that mysterious talk that you won't explain. And even since then it's been rare." Hermione scowled, preparing to disagree and Ginny continued, "This is an official intervention. You need to smile more. I know that you're living now, unlike the last four years, but it's a pretty empty life without laughter don't you think?"

"I don't see how that has anything to do with anything. My life has plenty of laughter in it." The brunette argued irritably.

Ginny nodded, agreeing, "Yes there's laughter, but it's all from your friends and family. Never from you."

"I laugh all the time." Hermione struggled to find evidence, "That time…"

"See what I mean?" Leaning forward and speaking in a soft, compassionate tone Ginny posed, "It takes laughter to make life a treasure. Do you think that Harry would like to see you living, but not enjoying it?"

Taken aback, Hermione looked down admitting, "No. Not at all." His last words echoed in her ears, _"Never forget. Don't forget to live, laugh, and love."_

"Then you should laugh more, smile, enjoy life, just have fun. It's like you lost that when Harry died. But it doesn't have to be all research and cleaning up at home. Go to a party once in a while, or come with me next weekend. The girls and I are going to Brighton. It'll be fun." Ginny begged, using her very best puppy dog eyes.

Hermione looked up, and seeing the face she smiled again, "I'll think about it, Gin."

"Good. And now that I've gotten through to you, let's eat!" Ginny concluded single-mindedly.

This caused Hermione to laugh and comment, "You Weasleys are always thinking of your stomachs."

In her happiness at Hermione's laughter Ginny didn't even mind the comparison to her brothers.

--

Two weeks later found Hermione on a beach in France. Pushing back her impulses to remain silent, she indulged herself in chatting and laughing softly with Ginny, Luna, and a few of their coworkers.

During their first day of relaxing, Luna pointed out to the others, "I think that the glumbumble that was following Hermione around is gone. She just smiled. The sunshine here must be keeping them away."

Hermione's assistant, Laurie was amazed at this small, but significant change in her boss and wondered out loud what had happened.

For her own part, Ginny encouraged her friend as she caught bigger and bigger glimpses of the girl that Hermione had been before the war.

In Nice, just two weeks after Ginny's dinnertime intervention, Hermione started to laugh again.


	3. To Love

To Love

Soft music played as the credits rolled across the screen of the brand new 32" plasma screen television. Ron stared drowsily at the screen for a moment and then turned his head to comment on the movie, only to find his best friend sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. Her face was relaxed, the lines that normally showed on her forehead absent in slumber, and a stray curl fell across the mouth that was slightly open. 

Ron studied the face he knew so well and sighed. Pasting a smile on his face, he shook Hermione softly, "Hermione, wake up. Hermione, love, the movie's over. It's time to go to sleep."

"Sleep..." Hermione nodded, not bothering to open her eyes as she snuggled in closer.

Smiling genuinely, he grabbed the small pillow that had fallen on the floor. Maneuvering carefully, he extricated himself from his best friend, putting the pillow in her grip in the place of his shoulder. Getting a blanket from the hall closet, he tucked it around her and conjured a pen and some parchment. A scribbled note later he left his best friend's apartment, destined for his own bed. 

--

Bright sunlight streamed in the open window, its rays falling across a tousled head of curly brown hair. This was the only part of the Assistant Director of the Committee in Experimental Charms visible to the world outside of her warm cocoon of blankets. She stirred under the blanket, her internal clock informing her that it was time to be awake. Sitting up slowly, Hermione looked at the clock on the wall in front of her. Nine o'clock.

"Can't I sleep in properly?" She plaintively asked the ceiling.

Turning and stretching, she put her feet on the cold hardwood floor. In front of her the remains of last night's Friday movie time feast littered the table. A piece of parchment sat in a clear space, her name in bold letters at the top. 

_Hermione,_

_I hope you slept well. I would've put you to bed, but I didn't want to wake you. I had a lot of fun as usual. Next week though, I pick the movies. Or we can go out and see one. I know you love that muggle theater popcorn._

_I'll see you at lunch Monday. Have a good weekend, and try to rest some (you obviously need the sleep if you can't stay awake through Lord of the Rings)._

_With love,_

_Ron_

_P.S. You look cute when you sleep, did you know that you snore?_

Smiling at her friend's little note, Hermione folded it and tucked into her pocket. Then she put her blanket away and set about picking up the debris. It may have been Saturday, but she had a long list of things to do. For the rest of the day, the thought of the note made her smile.

--

Monday found her list finished and a new list started as she sat at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor having a quick lunch with Ron and Luna. 

Looking at his watch, Ron said regretfully, "I've got to get back to the office, I've got a case that goes before the court tomorrow."

"Oh really?" Hermione asked curiously, "What's the case?"

Ron looked pleased, "One of the last Death Eaters. Caught Avery in France, trying to bribe his way into the ministry there."

"It's the wrackspurts you know. They made his brain go fuzzy and he did realize that the Heliopaths already have control of the French." Luna commented serenely, as she finished off her mint pistachio ice cream.

Hermione smiled at her as Ron shook his head, "I'm sure he didn't do enough research about it." 

"Yeah well, we've got him now." Ron concluded, giving Hermione a hug, "See you guys later."

Hermione waved, "Bye, Ron, good luck with your case."

"Goodbye Ronald." once he was out of earshot Luna remarked, "He loves you, you know."

Without looking up from her ice cream and the parchment she was writing on Hermione replied, "Of course he does. He's my best friend."

"That's part of it, yes." Luna agreed, "But he's also in love with you."

Hermione started and looked into Luna's keen gaze, "Nonsense. I think the wrackspurts have gotten to you."

"If you say so." Luna shrugged, "You'll find it out for yourself soon enough. Maybe you'll even tell him that you love him too. I'm sure that will make Harry very happy."

Dropping her pen to the table Hermione was dumbstruck. Luna put some money on the table and smiled, her dreamy look back in place, "Goodbye, Hermione."

--

For the rest of the day Hermione was distracted from her work. She couldn't seem to stop thinking about Ron. All of his hugs, smiles, and little compliments, combined with all of the time that they spent together made a compelling case for Luna's argument. And reflecting on her own feelings was disconcerting for her after she realized, "We act just like a real couple." After putting the wrong runic sequences together three times and asking her secretary for the same book twice, Hermione gave up, "I may be in trouble." Giving her boss an excuse, home she went to sit and think over what her normally vague friend had said. 

In true Hermione style, after she's told Ginny that she had a headache and retreated into her room, she began to analyze. How did she tell if the statements were true? She wondered, changing into a pair of shorts and a shirt that she slept in, ironically one of Ron's old Chudley Cannons tees. Getting out a spiral bound notebook and a ball-point pen, she sat cross-legged on her bed and began to write. Half an hour later her legs were numb and her knees sore. Stretching, she reread the neat list on in her hands.

_Symptoms of Ron in Love:_

_Unusually polite to subject._

_Compliments subject._

_Goes out of way to spend time with subject._

_Has lots of physical contact with subject._

_Uses the word 'love' in respect to subject._

_Symptoms of Hermione in Love:_

_Jokes around with subject._

_Compliments subject._

_Spends lots of free time with subject._

_Has lots of physical contact with subject._

_Opens up to subject._

_Diagnosis:_

_Ron is in love. I am in love. _

_Treatment:_

_One of us has to say something._

_Prognosis:_

_If left untreated, health of friendship may deteriorate. _

Hermione looked at her list and sighed, "I _am_ in trouble."

--

She wandered into the kitchen, after slipping on a pair of flip-flops, still clutching the notebook. Ginny looked up from where she sat at the kitchen table drinking tea, "Feeling better then?"

"Gin, I think I'm in love." Hermione stated in a dazed sort of way, taking a seat.

Ginny laughed at her, "In love? Well it's about time. What made you come to this conclusion?"

Hermione showed her the list she'd made which set Ginny to giggling.

When Ginny quieted she continued, "Ron. I think I'm in love with Ron." Hermione replied hesitantly.

"Truly? You love him?" Ginny asked, turning serious at once.

Hermione hesitated, "I think-" Shaking her head she corrected herself, "Yes I do."

Ginny smiled at her friend, who was so astonished to find out about this new feeling, although the redhead had suspected it for a while. Ginny looked into her friend's eyes, "He loves you too you know. You should talk to him."

"I know that too." She informed her, "Luna told me."

Ginny was baffled, "Luna?"

"Yes. And she reminded me of something." Hermione stared out the window, _'Don't forget. Never forget.' echoed in her ears, "Harry was right. I have to go see Ron. Thanks Ginny." She made sure that her wand was in the Auror-issue holster on her arm and disappeared with a loud crack._

_Ginny sat at the table, shocked, but smiling._

_--_

_Six years after Harry Potter died defeating the most terrible Dark Lord that the world had ever known, Hermione Granger learned to love again._


End file.
